Wolverina: Story of Another Superhuman Gone ROUGE
by Mrs.Inuyasha-1
Summary: A 21 year old girl Wolverina, find out she's not who she thinks she is an runs into the infamous Wolverine/ Logan who tries to help her find out who she really is and excape the secret mutant loving government hunting her.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wolverine and X-men that may show up in this story. Enjoy!_

_**Prologue**_

I was created…? I backed away from the door of my "father" and hurried down the hall and into my room, slamming the door shut just as long jagged polished, shiny claws came out of my knuckles. Diamond, my claws were made of diamond. I chose the material my claws were made out of. I turned my hands back and forth, letting the light skitter off my claws and onto the walls. _Wolverina, Created...Experiment...Success, Plan….Attack...Wolverine…_ _Who was that? I didn't know…_ I started to pack my bag, and sneak down the hall towards the door, the exit to the outside, a doorstep I never got to darken. I plan on figuring out who this Wolverine was… Soon…


	2. Chapter 1-Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that may appear from X-men or Wolverine. Credit and copyright of Marvel characters go to Marvel.

**Chapter****1** Alarms sounded and my "father" yelled my name, as I hurried down the path of the safe house "Wolverina!" I stopped and looked back, I almost went back...almost. That hesitation was just enough for him to get a running head start. "No!" I yelled, turning back around in a flash and dashing into the trees behind the house, and just like that I was gone. Leaving the screaming siren and the screaming men behind me, I was not going back. I breathed heavily as I ran with as much speed as I could through the never ending trees. I heard motors, tires and, the sound of falling trees. _They're chasing me…_I start to run faster, then I hear gunshots...In panic my claws came out and I use them to scale a tree, making sure to stay on the side where they couldn't see them marks. Eventually I made it to a branch sturdy enough for me to sit, and watched them pass. While I'm resting and waiting, I'll tell you about myself. I am 5"4, long wavy black hair with brown highlights. As you know my name is Wolverina, due to the wolf like claws that come out of my knuckles. I'm tan with vivid green eyes and an athletic but curvy build. I am 21 years old and now, I feel lost...who am I really? I don't really know..but one name keeps floating around my head… _Wolverine...wolverine...who is this person..?_ I need to find them… The moment I could no longer hear the sounds of cars I ran back to the compound. As I was thinking I was listening...there were only 12 men that stayed in the safe house. Only 4 can fit in each truck...I saw three trucks go by...which means they all must be looking for me. Good. I jump out of the tree, digging my claws into the trunk of the tree when I reach the ground to keep from falling, and race back the way I came. Soon I reached the compound and climbed into my window, crept out the door and down towards the Colonel's study. Slowly opening the door and sneaking in I close the door softly and turn towards the desk and gasped. My "father" sat in his chair, eyes open, as red soaked his shirt. He stared right at me. I sucked in the sob I really wanted to release. After all, I was raised to think he was my me all my life I was a mutant and to be careful and cautious. Then another thought hit me..._Who killed him?_ I didn't have much time to think about it. I open his desk drawer and pull out a file named Wolverine/Logan, when I spot another file...with my name. Wolverina/Jacinda. _My real name is __**Jacinda?**_ Why wasn't I told of this?! I grabbed that file as well, when I heard the trucks pull back in. I tucked the files into my bag and straddled the window ledge, climbing out the window and dropping into the bushes below. I hid there until they got out of the trucks and into the building...that's when the shouting started... I darted for a truck, luckily the keys were still in there. I started the truck and sped out of the left, I heard something thump in the back, I counted it off as nothing and kept driving, as soon as I got near town I ditched the truck on the side of the road, and walked on the inside of the treeline. I heard the slam of a car door and started walking faster when I heard someone or something break into the treeline after me. I broke into a run, darting in and out of trees when I felt a hand grab my wrist, against my better judgement, a scream burst out of my mouth before another hand covered it, I struggled trying hard to keep my claws in, incase it was a human. A male grunt sounded in my ear as I elbowed his stomach. "Stop." he said gripping my wrist tighter, at this point, I couldn't help it, out came the claws, followed by a gasp. He let me go. "Who are you…?" I turned to look at him, he looked wild, rugged, with splatters of blood across his body. I stared at him, he started to look impatient. "Who are you?" I pulled my leather/denim coat closer to my, as I looked away from his hard stare and back again. "Wo-" I stopped myself. "Jacinda…" He continued to stare at me. "What...what is your name?" He looked at if he pondered if he should tell me, his eyes cast down. "Logan..." My breath caught in my throat. This was Logan...THIS was Wolverine? "You're Wolverine...I've been looking for you...can you show me..." I trailed off then gulped, my throat dry, his eyes darkened. "Have you come to make fun of me? To stare at the freak?!" His voice raised, and I shook my head. "No...I'm a mutant..." Didn't he see my claws come out? I look down to see my claws not there. So they didn't come out...but I thought...My thoughts were interrupted, when his claws slid out slowly, silver, shining, metal. "What game are you playing?" I didn't know what else to do...I didn't want to fight him... Something tells me he killed the Colonel. I did the only thing I could think of, I turned and ran. 


End file.
